The Partner
by divamiho
Summary: While Ryu is away doing his modern day super ninja deeds, have you ever wondered who is running his shop? There is more than just fighting in Ryu's life.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer; Characters of this work are property of Tecmo.

Author's note; Here is just some random writing I've done. It's pretty mundane and my first shot at fan fiction, so please bare with me. I wrote this fic due to the annoyance with Tecmo and their whole handing of Aileen. For you who don't know, she is Ryu's lover listed in the DOA Ultimate character chart. All that is said about her is that she runs a curio shop with Ryu and that she investigated a mysterious organization in the past. This "organization" would later hire Bayman to assassinate Fame Douglas. That is all the info that is given about her. What kind of woman would the modern day super ninja take as a business partner & lover? And that is how this thing got started. Plus I always liked Irene Lew from the old NES days and found it funny as heck that Ryu fell for a woman who shot him in the back with a tranquiler gun. Anyway I'm rambling. It's nothing exciting but I hope you enjoy it. I have no idea when and if I'll finish it. Also I apologize in advance to any spelling and grammar mistakes. I tried catching as many as I can.

**The Partner**

It was 8PM, time to close, not that the shop was busy during these later hours. Given it's a small curio shop, being busy from open to close was not very likely at all. After fetching the sidewalk sign, Aileen sighed quietly as she locked the store's door and flipped the small sign in the window to "Closed".

The shop occupied a modest space. A few antique wooden cases containing several odds and ends. Hair combs, brushes and various barrettes and pins from lifetimes past. Dishes from many parts of the world of all types, shapes and color adorned the walls; figurines ranging from animals to mythical objects both old and exotic lay here and there.

Walking back to the main counter she headed over to the cash register and began to count out the till and record the day's earnings in the ledger. After finishing, she deposited money into the store pouch, picked up the ledger, turned out the lights and headed out to the back office. The back office was small, too small for her taste and very plain. The small desk kept a computer monitor sitting on its far corner, an adding machine with a cup full of pens and pencils completed the inhabitants of the desktop. A file cabinet and two large book shelves covered the back wall. Sitting behind the desk, she pulled out the sliding keyboard tray and gave the mouse a small nudge to wake the computer from its timed slumber. She noticed, with a frown, how the sounds of her typing filled the room.

Finishing the math, Aileen powered down the machine and turned to the small safe on the floor to her left. She leaned over in the chair and spun in the combination in and pulled the leaver. A loud click emanated from the safe and she opened the door. She put the pouch in the far back. She would have to run an errand to the bank in the morning. After closing the safe door she gave the dial a spin. She let out a quiet yawn as she leaned back into the chair and looked up at the ceiling.

"Another day gone" she said to herself, "Another day by myself." Aileen scowled as she ran her fingers through her dark shoulder length hair. How mundane her life had become. Former investigator turned antique dealer and store co-owner.

"What are you up to Ryu?" She whispered, "Where are you now?" she asked to no one in particular. She knew she didn't have all the answers. About a month ago, Ryu had returned from yet another mission and a visit to his clan's home in the mountains. During the visit he received a message from his close friend Hayate.

Apparently Hayate, leader of the Mugen Tenshin ninja clan had declared a war on the weapons and genetic research conglomerate DOATEC and now was asking Ryu to aid him in his fight. Aileen was less than thrilled. This was the fourth time in under a year that Ryu was to leave to deal with DOATEC. After a heated discussion, Aileen folded and told him she would call in a few favors and get all the most recent info she could on DOATEC. As much as she didn't like it, she knew if Donovan was involved it meant big trouble. She had investigated his dealings in the past and knew that calling Donovan a completely immoral bastard was an understatement. He had a hand in everything, assassinations, extortion, kidnappings, human experimentation. But somehow, there was never enough evidence to link him to his crimes.

A few days later Ryu with his fighting garb, weapons and the information Aileen was able to provide for him packed and ready to go. They stood in the back office, two lovers embracing, kissing each other passionately until he finally broke the kiss.

"I'm sorry to put you through this again Aileen." he whispered in her ear. "I'll be back as soon I can."

"I know." she said," Just come back to me in one piece okay?"

"I promise. And thank you for the DOATEC tri tower blue prints and security layouts. I don't know how you do it." He said, smiling before he pecked her softly on the lips and released her from his embrace.

Aileen chuckled and said "We all have our talents Hayabusa. Go, I'll be waiting for you."

" Thank you." He said and was out the shop's back door and gone.

Little over a three weeks had past since she saw him last. Aileen stood up from the chair and stretched when the sound of her stomach erupted with a dissatisfied growl. It was already 8:45 and she was yet to have dinner.

After locking the door form the the shop to the back office and turning off the lights she walked over to another door on the right side wall that lead to the building's rear storage, back entrance and a staircase that lead up to living quarters. She made her way up.

The living space like the rest of the building was modest. Ryu being a bit old fashion in his tastes left it very simple and traditional. Aileen turned on the lights, slid the door shut behind her and headed straight to the kitchen. It was time to find something to eat.

After a dinner of caesar salad with hot green tea, Aileen decided to clean her glock 22. Sitting on the floor, she smiled as she cleaned her gun. She still had not told Ryu how much she really missed carrying it. Not that a curio shop owner needed to pack some heat when on the job. She still took frequent trips to gun ranges and the such to keep her skills sharp. Where Ryu is an expert with bladed weapons she was adapted with most firearms. She look at her watch. It read 9:30 P.M. Looked like it was going to be another night alone.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer; Characters of this work are property of Tecmo.

Ryu looked at his watch. It was a gift from Aileen early in their relationship. The back lit LCD showed the hands pointing 9:32 P.M. He sighed and looked out the window of the taxi cab. He was almost home. It had been a busy month. He was successful in helping Hayate and DOATEC's tri tower headquarter was now in ruin. He hope that damage to DOATEC would weaken them to the point were they would no longer be a threat. But he wasn't completed sure. He was not able to find any trace of Alpha-125 in the aftermath and this made him uneasy. He was sure that Kasumi's raged filled clone would show it's face again. Shaking those thoughts for his mind Ryu reminded himself that he wanted to make it home today before the shop closed but it didn't happen. He missed Aileen terribly and had a lot to make up for. Now, this time he would do so.

The cab stopping shook Ryu from his thoughts and the cabbie announced " We're here."

After paying the fair and tipping the driver, Ryu took his bag and headed towards the alley that ran along side the shop. Having his keys ready he unlocked the dead bolts and stepped inside. It was dark. He turned on the lights and locked the door behind him. Glad to be finally home, he smiled while adjusting his bag he head up stairs.

Aileen had just finished cleaning her gun when she heard the faint but familiar sounds coming up the steps. With a playful smirk on her lips she put the sidearm down and nimbly made her way to the door.

No sooner than Ryu went to open the door he heard light foot steps. Knowing who was coming, he put down his bag and stepped as close to the door as possible. The second he positioned himself in front of the door it flung open and there came Aileen like a lioness pouncing on her prey.

"RYU!" She shouted joyfully. Ryu caught her and had to take a step back form the impact. Being careful enough to go too far back. They didn't need to take a spill down the stairs. He wrapped one arm around her waist while he placed his other hand on the back of her head and kissed her whole heartedly. The two finally parted and Ryu gently put his lover down and kiss her quickly on the lips again as she wrapped her arms around his neck.

"You're safe...thank God! I'd wish you would call me while you are out on a mission." she said as she rested her head on his sturdy shoulder, one hand gently playing with his hair.

"I'm glad to be back." he said, dodging her comment totally, "And I don't think I'll be heading out on any missions any time soon."

Aileen, lifting her head from his shoulder looked at him with a skeptical sparks in her eyes. " I've heard that one before ninja boy.", she said in a less than sweet tone. Ryu winced mentally but didn't show anything externally.

They stood there, in each other's arms for several seconds, lost in each other's eyes. Ryu taking his arms form around his love took her by the hand and lead her through the door way.

"What gun are you cleaning?" he asked as he stooped down to undo the laces of is black sneakers., " I smell gun oil on you." he stated and removed his shoes. He reached through the door to retrieve his bag. Slinging it over his shoulder again, he slowly slid the open door shut. Ryu eyed Aileen for a moment before he head back to the bedroom.

"Just cleaning the glock." she finally answered gathering the parts to her cleaning kit, put them neatly in the storage case. After securing the safety lock, she then put her glock in it's protective case and then locking it shut with two audible clicking noises. With the two cases in hand, she followed suit to the bedroom.

As she step in to the bedroom, Ryu was finishing putting up his battle gear in one of the two walk in closets in the room. Wanting to put her gun and cleaning kit away also she walked into their equipment storage space. Making sure he had nothing in his hands she brushed up against him to get to her gun chest. She lifted the lid to the chest were she stored her hand guns. The motion made her move back a step in to Ryu who was still in the closet with her.

She heard a ruff noise come form deep in his throat as she pushed into him.

Smiling to herself she put the gun and cleaning kit away. As she closed the chest, she felt Ryu's strong hands on her hips and drew her closer to him. She pressed back against his muscular frame. Closing her eyes as she did. She had been missing this wonderful sensation over the past three weeks.

"I love you", Ryu whispered softly into her ear. She turned around to look in to the jade green eyes of her lover and felt his stare burn into her soul.

Saying nothing, Ryu once again took Aileen by the hand leading her form the closet to the bedroom.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer; Characters of this work are property of Tecmo.

The red orange glow of the raging fires was a sharp contrast to the dark blue of the autumn night sky. The roaring flames engulfed the all the buildings that surrounded the courtyard of the Hayabusa village shrine. Embracing and dancing around the ancient wooden beams, stead fast to reduce them to nothing more than ash and embers by the time the night would be over. The crackling of the fire and the loud creaks and groans of the buildings giving under the flame's abuse was all one could hear. Bits of hot ash floated about drifting in the the hot air currents like fireflies on a a summers eve. Moving so lazily, so care free, unaware of carnage they were born form.

Ryu had made his way to the heart of the village. What was supposed to be a day of training in the mountains turned into something much worse. Only a scant few buildings in the village were not a flame and bodies of the slain laid ever were. The stench of death being overpowered by the smell of smoke and burning wood. Ryu looked around, his senses on full alert searching for either friend or foe. Off to his left he saw Kureha appear at the main entrance of the village shine, walking slowly to the steps while clasping her prayer necklace in her left hand. Holding it securely to her chest. Ryu sprinted to her quickly only to stop several feet in front of her as she dropped to her knees then falling over as she felt her life being drained away. A death blow to her back had already been dealt and her time in this world was growing to an end. With what little strength the young shinto priestess had left she looked up at the young ninja and used her free hand to reach for him. Despite the noise form the fire he heard her , "Ryu...", she said on her dieing breath. Kureha's out stretched arm fell limp and her head hit the floor. She was gone.

Ryu started to move towards his fallen friend but was stop in his tracks as a huge samurai in black bronze armor walked out of the burning building, stepping over Kureha's lifeless body. The shinobi stared intensely at the man or what he first thought was a man. It was armor minus a man adorning it. Where there should have been a head or face of some type was a purple flame burning brightly. The giant move slowly toward him. As it did so it lifted the helmet's menp? to it's face and with a loud click connected it into place. The monster was carrying a long and heavy sword in his hand. Ryu recognized it instantly. It was the Dark Dragon Blade.

The evening just keep getting worse, most of the village was on fire, most of the people who called this place their home killed, watched his childhood friend die in front of him and now a haunted or cursed samurai armor making off with the dark dragon blade.

Unflinching, Ryu calmly shifted to his fighting stance as he drew his family's most scared blade the Dragon Sword. Even if it meant his life this abomination was not leaving the village with the dark blade. It was his clan's duty to make sure that the Dark Dragon Blade be sealed away for eternity.

In a blink of an eye Ryu attacked his foe. Two passes of his katana were skillfully deflected by his enemy. Needing to get a bit a distance from the samurai, Ryu step back, turning as he did so and once gain lowered himself in to a fighting stance, his blade ready to strike. The two swordsmen paused for a few seconds, assessing one another. Once again Ryu attacked with the intent of landing a killing blow to the demon. The clang of steel rang out as the two attacked each other. Ryu stood there for a split second and felt his body scream out and a gush of blood exploded for his month with enough force to spray through the dark cotton scarf that hid his face. Emerald eyes went wide and his body panicked to keep going. No sooner than when the blood erupted from his mouth, he felt him self being cut in two from the left shoulder to the right hip.

Ryu cried out in pain as his eyes flashed open . He was in his bedroom, dark from the lack of sun light. His body soaked in a cold sweat. Quickly sitting up he ran his hand through is damp hair pushing back his long bangs that were plastered to his forehead.

"Ryu?" He heard Aileen's concerned voice. Ryu took in a shaky breath and stood up from the futon pushing the soft comforter aside as he did. The scar on his back left by the Dark Dragon Blade hurt enough to make him clench his teeth. He headed to the window. He stood there in the moon light that still made it's way through the closed blind. He breathed slowly with smooth even breaths but the old wound still ached, not letting up.

Ryu was about to head to the bathroom when he felt something soft and warm press against his back, resting on a segment of his scar. Aileen press her cheek against her lover's clammy left shoulder blade. The finger tips of her right hand softly flowing the path of the old cut. She didn't need to see it. She knew were it ran by heart. Ryu sighed as he felt Aileen's touch calm the old injury and the pain lifted as if her touch exorcised what ever had possessed it. He stood there with his eyes closes savoring her loving caress, fingers softly running across his back. After a moment Aileen lifted her cheek form his back and kissed the scar gently. With nothing said, they both headed back to the futon. Soon it would be morning.


End file.
